


Monsters of Men

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a... compare and contrast type fic? I don't know, just kinda word-vomit. -shrugs-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters of Men

Tony is all bright lights, flashing cameras, different women every night in a whirlwind of fame.  
Bruce stays in the shadows, moving from town to town in the cover of darkness. Neither let themselves get attatched to anyone. Ever.  
Both are masters of escape, running away from things, Bruce from the Other Guy and the destruction that follows him; Tony from his issues, the troubles of his past that aren't going to go away (but he can damn well try to make them).  
Tony thinks of himself as one with the suit, a single unit, Iron Man and Tony Stark are the same person to him. But still there's a monster inside him, the monster of his past and the fear of his future.  
Bruce would like nothing more than to be free of the Hulk. His name for the monster lurking inside him attempts to seperate them further until he can almost, _almost_ convince himself they are not the same.  
But he can't run forever, and neither can Tony.  
\--  
That's how they find themselves meeting in the early hours of the day far too often, seemingly by accident, but neither of them truly believes that. They seek each other out, the person just as broken as they are.  
Bruce will wake up after a nightmare (he gets them often, they both do) and go into the kitchen for some coffee, and Tony will be there. He'll ask if Bruce wants to talk, Bruce will say no, and they'll stay silent until it's time to start the day.  
Or Tony will be working on the suit until the next day, ignoring the passing hours, and Bruce will bring him a plate of food and a cup of coffee. Tony nods and takes it, murmurs a thank you, and they go on with their lives.  
It's in these moments of silence, or understanding, that they realize why they are so alike. They both have monsters waiting to escape (some more literal than others, but monsters all the same) and rely on each other to keep them sane.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like it, please? All mistakes are entirely my own, and characters are (c) Marvel.


End file.
